tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn
Survivor: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn is the twentieth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. This season features eighteen veterans to the franchise, nine of which are Brains, who use strategy and skill to get to the end, and nine of which are Brawn, who use physcial ability and stamina to get to the end. Winner: Js21 (6-1-0 Jury Vote) Tribes: Fang Kota Nobag Castaways: '''18 '''Days: '''18 '''Episodes: '''16 '''Location: '''Wonga-Wongue Presidential Reserve, Estuaire, Gabon, Africa '''Original run: '''August 1st 2012 - August 23rd 2012 '''Preceded by: Survivor: South Pacific Followed by: Survivor: The Australian Outback Season Summary In the middle of remote Gabon, nine of the best Brains and nine of the best Brawns to ever play Suitman's Survivor returned to play once more. On the Brains tribe, named Kota, a majority alliance of Leonine_Divine, Js21, GameTime, RoboZoe and XJamzX was formed. On the Brawn tribe, named Fang, a majority alliance of DPimp25, NeiltheNinja, Mittens, teamjacz and etaco75 was also formed, named the ‘Strong Brawns’ alliance. These two key alliances dominated on the original tribes, banding together to vote out JamieN8954, Qwerty3000, Snake, LiteCitrus and 49288 from their respective tribes, and sending them to Occultus Island, which returned for a third run. They were then rocked by a tribe switch, which began to put the cracks in the alliances, which would never heal for the rest of the game. As there were an odd number of people at the switch, Robinhood99 for the Brains was sent to Occultus Island to view the first challenge and Tribal. Back in the main game, the new Fang tribe won Immunity, and Kota headed to Tribal Council. There were visibly split as Brains vs Brawn, and that became apparent when it tied 3-3 between Etaco and Leonine. At the re-vote, Js21 didn’t want to take the vote to rocks, and made the first big move of the game by taking this chance to bond with the Brawns and vote out Leonine_Divine, his former alliance member. GameTime and Leonine were left shocked and furious that they had been betrayed, but Js21 explained his reasoning and patched things up while now having loyalty on both sides. However, GameTime now didn’t trust him. The next challenge was won by Kota, and the new Fang tribe headed to their first Tribal. With RoboZoe banned and getting a self-vote cast against her, things were bleak for XJamzX and DylanBT, the other Brains on Fang. So they decided to use Zoe’s banning to their advantage and voted their former ally Zoe to create a tie between her and Jamz. But In the re-vote, they couldn’t convince the Brawns to vote Zoe out, and since Jamz was unable to vote, he was sent to Occultus Island. Dylan knew he was in trouble now, especially after losing the next challenge. But he saved himself by making bonds with the Brawns on Fang and tried to make a plan to blindside PizPaz. DPimp25 wanted Dylan to stay in the game, because he was his idol bond, but he couldn’t blindside his biggest threat PizPaz yet. Instead, he asked them to vote RoboZoe, who was still banned, out instead. And they did. Following those three tribal councils, the original tribe alliances were beginning to change and become more flexible with the other tribes, as the Idol Bonds and Occultus Island complicated the game. It was about to get worse, as they were shocked with the arrival of a SECOND tribe switch! DylanBT and Js21 got to select the tribes. The original 5-person alliance of Brains had been shattered after the switch, with 3/5 of their members getting the boot. Js21 ensured the safety of the Brains by getting GameTime and Robinhood, two of the three other Brains, on his new Kota tribe of five. DylanBT made a huge risk and enlisted a whole tribe of Brawns on the new Fang tribe. Js21 made sure that PizPaz was on his tribe so he could vote him out, but also ensured Mittens was there too, as they had a bit of a bond from Leonine’s boot. Kota attempted to lose the first post-second switch Tribal, so that they could get PizPaz out. They lost, and they voted PizPaz out as planned, leaving Mittens confused as to where she stood on Kota. They managed to win the next challenge, hoping that a blindside of Etaco would be pulled off as Dylan said he was fully integrated into Fang. He wasn’t. DPimp decided again it wasn’t time to make a move on the Strong Brawns alliance, which was still standing, and voted out his idol bond Dylan along with the tribe. The Kota tribe were left reeling after one of their limited numbers was booted. They knew they HAD to win this next one to ensure a Brawn would be voted out, and Js21 did NOT want his Brawn ally Mittens to go. But they did lose to Fang, and they were forced to vote out Mittens in the end, to keep the only three remaining Brains in the game. They then merged very late in the game with only SEVEN people left - four Brawns and three Brains. HOWEVER, Mittens, XJamzX and Qwerty3000 returned from Occultus Island making it a 5-5 equal merge. The Strong Brawn’s only casualty Mittens had now returned and they were set to be an unbreakable five. But on the new Nobag tribe, the entire Strong Brawns alliance was about to fall apart piece by piece, and it all started with another banning. At the merge, the only surviving idol bond of NeiltheNinja and Robinhood99 each received a hidden idol. But when DPimp shockingly got banned, the 5-5 equal merge suddenly became slightly Brain-sided. Following Teamjacz winning the first Immunity on the merged tribe, NeiltheNinja, knowing that he would just get pagonged out now DPimp was getting a self-vote and the Brains would use that, jumped over to the Brains and voted DPimp with them as he didn’t want to waste his idol on a banned person either, and not playing it would anger the old alliance. But Qwerty3000, thinking Neil’s idol would save the Brawns, didn’t want to work with the Brains that voted him off to he jumped ship and joined the Brawns. However when Robin played his idol on Game and the Brains plus Neil voted for DPimp, DPimp got the boot as the first Jury member. Js21 and Etaco then jointly won Immunity. At this point, the Strong Brawns alliance way falling apart fast and Js21 and Jamz used this to use their bonds with the Brawns to start discussing flipping. With Qwerty flipped to the Brawns and Neil flipped to the Brains, the Brains thought they had it in the bag. But they now knew that Neil had an idol, so the Brawns voted their betrayer while the Brains voted for their betrayer Qwerty. However, to try and flush out the idol, Jamz placed a vote for Teamjacz, which cause a 4-4-1 tie. When Neil was caught off guard by not playing his idol, Js21 and Jamz both flipped to the Brawns and Neil was blindsided. Teamjacz didn’t want Neil gone though, so he flipped from the Brawns and voted for Qwerty, but it wasn’t enough. Neil got blindsided, and GameTime never trusted Js21 and Jamz again. XJamzX won the next Immunity at the Auction. With GameTime and Js21 on Exile Island, Robinhood unable to vote and Teamjacz able to vote twice, the next vote was slightly unpredictable. But as he had flipped on the Brawns, the alliance decided to vote out Teamjacz, and the Brains even followed, creating a landside vote knocking Teamjacz out the game. The next vote was crucial, because, following GameTime winning Immunity, Js21 and Jamz thought it was time that a pagonging of the Brawns occurred, and they flipped back to the Brains and blindsided Etaco75, who blamed it on Qwerty and Jamz, leaving Js21 room to slip under the radar while playing both sides. This was followed shortly by Js21 winning Immunity, and the pagonging being completed with Mittens becoming Jury member five. At the Final Five, lady luck was on Js21’s side when he won his second Immunity in a row. The votes then piled onto GameTime, even by his ally Robinhood. An angry GameTime was booted from the game in 5th place. At Final Four, Js21 knew he needed to win Immunity or he was gone. He didn’t. Jamz beat him too it and earned a spot in the finals. After the named ‘Breakfast Bunch’ alliance of Js21 and Jamz forced a tie between Js21 and Robin, they plus Qwerty pulled rocks and Robin drew the short straw, becoming the seventh member of the Jury. In the end, the Jury ultimately voted for Js21 to become the winner of Survivor: Gabon, winning with six out of the seven jury votes. Contestants Note: These votes do NOT include votes recieved on Occultus Island. * PhillyDave23 returned this season, on a new account named DPimp25. ** As Robinhood99 was last picked in the tribe switch, he went to Occultus Island to view the first challenge and tribal, before re-joining the game on the Kota tribe, which had just voted someone out. *** As Robinhood99 played an idol on GameTime, 4 votes cast against GameTime did not count. **** On Day 17, Robinhood99 was eliminated after pulling the purple rock following a Final Four tie. The Game * Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. ** On Day 3, the Immunity Challenge was Individual due to both tribes going to Tribal Council. They were also Immune on Day 4 so they could pick the new tribes on Day 5. *** On Day 17, Robinhood99 was eliminated after pulling the purple rock following a Final Four tie. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. * As Robinhood99 was last picked in the tribe switch, he went to Occultus Island to view the first challenge and tribal, before re-joining the game on the Kota tribe, which had just voted someone out. ** At the Auction on Day 13, many items were recieved. A few of the items affect the voting. GameTime and Js21 were sent to Exile Island where they could not vote and were Immune from the vote, Robinhood99 was unable to vote at Tribal, and Teamjacz scored himself the power to vote twice at Tribal. *** On Day 17, Robinhood99 was eliminated after pulling the purple rock following a Final Four tie. Occultus Island Twists Occultus Island Occultus Island from Nicaragua and Cook Islands returned this season. If you are voted out, you go to Occultus Island. When five people are on Occultus Island, you play a condensed version of the post-merge Survivor game. At a set point in the game, a certain amount of people on Occultus Island will return to the game for another chance to become the Sole Survivor. On Day 11, Qwerty3000, XJamzX and Mittens were the two winners of Occultus Island. Idol Bonds Each person has been 'bonded' with a player from the other tribe. The aim is to make sure you and your partner make the merge, where you will recieve one Hidden Immunity Idol each. Returning Castaways Mittens returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where she placed 15th out of 22. DPimp25, Teamjacz and Qwerty3000 are also in Thailand, representing different seasons. They placed 16th, 11th and 21st repectively. Key Intros Original Intro First Switch Intro Second Switch Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor